


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Knot

by Lusciousinpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Jimmy, Bottom Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Keep you guessing - not really, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Dean, Oblivious Jimmy, Porn With Plot, Top Ben, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Jimmy, True Mates, angst with happy ending, bottom Ben, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusciousinpain/pseuds/Lusciousinpain
Summary: Castiel has been in-love with Ben's father, his whole life. But Ben understands, he feels the same way about Castiel's dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. It's actually my second story (the first one is a behemoth that will probably take me a year to edit) but this one is a little snippet, something I wanted to explore and have some fun with.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, your comments mean a lot to me. And any suggestions on the A/B/O world, are welcome.

Jimmy is hard at work in the backyard of his lake cabin - getting things ready before the rest of the gang arrives - when he hears the throaty rumble of his best friend's car pull up the driveway.

He drops everything, jogs to the front of the house, and greets Dean. "You're only five hours late." He accuses, arms crossed as if he were really annoyed, but it's not very convincing, the large smile spreading across his face is a dead giveaway that he's nothing but happy to see Dean.

Dean smiles back, just as happy to be there. He nods to the trunk of his car and wise-cracks, "It's called 'fashionably late', you heathen." Then starts unpacking supplies. "I don't want to look too eager." 

Jimmy rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and with a dramatic put-upon exhale, helps Dean unload the car.

...

"What time are they supposed to get here?" 

It's the third time since Dean arrived (just over three hours ago) that Jimmy has asked the same question.

"Jim," Dean replies, tone even despite the fact that he's just as worried, "asking me every ten minutes isn't gonna get them here any faster." He turns back to the grill, throws on two of the four steaks he's had marinating all day, then grabs a couple of beers from the cooler, handing one to Jimmy on his way to a row of deck chairs. 

"Come here." He calls, patting the chair next to his. "Tell me about that boat you wanna buy. Is it new or used?" Dean is trying to distract his friend with meaningless chit-chat, but if Dean is being honest, he's just as desperate for the distraction. He knows perfectly well what's worrying Jimmy, it's the same thing that's been niggling at the back of his mind all summer long; both of their sons celebrated their fifteenth birthday a month ago, and have therefore, presented. 

But as what?

Dean thinks he knows the answer, but no one can ever be one hundred percent sure until it happens. He'll thrilled no matter what, Alpha or a Beta are both great. But if Ben were to present as an Omega, then the sky's the limit for his boy. Omegas are so rare and so precious, they can literally write their own ticket in life. They're treated like royalty, doted on, coddled, adored. 

Worshipped.

Dean shakes his head, the chances of siring an Omega are slim under the best of circumstances, but even more unlikely between an Alpha and a Beta union, which is the case for Ben. 

But no matter the outcome, Dean will be a supportive father. As long as his son is happy, he will be too.

...

It's ten minutes later. 

"What could be keeping them?" Jimmy mutters, tone tense with worry.

"Bro," Dean chuckles, taking a long pull from his beer, "they're fine. They're probably stuck in traffic, or I don't know, stopped off for some food on the way." 

Jimmy huffs irritatingly, but takes a seat. 

They clink bottles and drink in silence. But five minutes later, Jimmy starts up again, "It's just-" 

"They're gonna be fine." Dean promises. "We went through the same thing, remember? And our parents survived. We all did." 

"Yeah. I suppose you're right-"

"You're damn right I'm right." Dean shouts, slapping Jimmy on the shoulder. "Trust me, we're probably freaking out about this more than the kids are." 

...

"Well, here we are." Castiel says, shutting off the ignition. He feels nervous and anxious (stomach fluttering with the beat of a thousand butterfly wings) but he's never been more certain about what he wants. 

He takes a deep calming breath, exhales, "Time to see if the scent blocker works." Then looks over at his passenger. "Winchester!" He shouts, startling Ben from a deep slumber. 

"The hell, Novak!" Ben punches Castiel on the shoulder, rubs at his sleep crusted eyes, yawns, "What's wrong with you?" 

Castiel answers with a smile, nods towards the house and climbs out of the car. "Time to fulfill our destinies." He says, eager to put their plan into action.

...

Dean scrambles to his feet when he hears a car pull up. "They're here." He shouts, running around Jimmy to get to his son. "About fucking time." He grouses, bypassing Jimmy and running right into Castiel. 

... 

The world is cruel. Life, fate, God, you name it, they're all cruel. At least that's what Dean thinks. 

Dean's not proud of it, but he's always had a little bit if an inappropriate crush on Castiel. And despite the fact that the boy has always been beautiful, he's somehow managed to become even more appealing, since the last time Dean saw him.

"Whoa." Dean grunts, grabbing the teen by the waist to keep him from falling back. "You okay?" He asks, nostrils flaring, but there's no scent. Just a trace of something different, a soft, but unidentifiable perfume.

Castiel takes a deep lungful of air - eyes batting prettily when he inhales the Alpha's heavenly scent. "I am now." He says, nerves forgotten now that he's in Dean's arms, but before he can add a kiss to his answer, he's spun around and pulled into his father's arms.

"Son!" Jimmy cries, patting Castiel enthusiastically on the back. "You look good." He says, grinning when he hears Dean say the exact same words to Ben. "How was your summer?'

...

"Ben." Dean says, grounded by the familiar scent of his pup, faint though it is. "How was working in the great outdoors?" He asks, non to subtly burying his nose in his son's hair to discern if he's an Alpha or a Beta. But it's difficult to tell. Ben is almost...scentless. 

"Ben?" Dean prods, holding his son at arms length. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Ben replies with a grin, looks over to Castiel, throws his friend a conspiratorial wink, then turns back to his father. "You mean you really can't tell?" 

Dean frowns, then laughs, his son is using a scent blocker. He's not thrilled by it, but Dean knows the 'reveal' is a big deal for Ben, heck, it's a big deal for them all. So he won't push. Ben will tell him when he's good and ready. "Have it your way." Dean says, satisfied for the time being that at least his boy is healthy and apparently, happy.

...

Castiel doesn't announce his status either, much to Jimmy's displeasure. Apparently both boy's want to keep their fathers guessing. It upsets Jimmy, at first, but Castiel seems happy, and really, that's all that Jimmy wants. 

... 

"Hey, Mr. Novak." 

Jimmy looks up and sees Ben approaching. "Hello, Ben," he says, reaching up to caress the teens's cheek, stomach doing a nervous little flip-flop, "did you have a good summer?" He asks, thrilled that the boy will be staying with him under the same roof for an entire week. 

Ben leans into the touch, covers the Alpha's hand with his own, and shrugs, "It was okay." 

Jimmy's hand burns, but he doesn't pull away. He swallows instead, and asks the question he fears the most. "Did you meet any pretty girls?" Jimmy winces, readies himself for the boy's answer, and hopes desperately that it's negative; Ben dating, or God forbid, touched by another, will hurt like a sonofobitch.

Jimmy's not proud of it, but he's always had inappropriate feelings for Ben. He's never acted on them (God no) nor will he ever, but there's no harm in dreaming.

"N'ah", But answers, and Jimmy can breathe again, then, as if reading the Alpha's mind, he adds, "It _was_ lonely, though." 

Jimmy beams, gazes deeply into Ben's lovely brown eyes, and pulls him in for a proper hug. 

...

Now that his father has his hands full (literally) with his best friend, Castiel walks back to Dean's side. 

"Hello, Mr. Winchester." He says, extending his hand for Dean to shake. 

"It's Dean." Dean chuckles, unable to stop himself from reeling the teen in and wrapping him in his arms. "You filled out real nice, got taller too." He whispers, running his hands up and down the solid muscle of the boy's back. 

"That a good thing?" Castiel whispers back, offering his neck for the Alpha's inspection. 

"Yeah, definitely a good thing." Dean croaks, voice gone rough, dragging his lips towards the warm hollow of the boy's throat, then drawing another deep breath. But just like Ben, he's scentless. 

"Hey!" Castiel laughs, pushing against Dean's chest, turning his face in protest, but then their lips brush and Dean growls.

"Hey what?" Dean grits, suddenly hard in his pants. 

"Hey, no cheating." Castiel scolds, sounding impossibly composed despite the Alpha's erection pressing against the boy's own growing hardness.

Dean takes a deep breath, says a breathy, "Yeah...okay." And dives back into the warm column of Castiel's throat. "Cas..." He sighs, resting his hands on the boy's ass. "There's something different...like, I don't know. I mean, you smell like-"

Castiel stills, pulls his head away. "You can smell me?"

Dean shakes his head. "No, but that's the whole problem." He keeps his hands on Castiel's ass, presses their foreheads together, whispers, "Scent or no scent, I still want-"

"Dad!" Ben hollers, startling Dean and Castiel apart. He marches up to the pair, smirks at the deep flush spreading across his father's face, and bumps-fists with Castiel. "Help me with my stuff." He says, handing Dean his duffle, then bending to grab two more bags by his feet. "Oh hey, Cas," he says, leaning in close to whisper something Dean can't hear. But Dean doesn't take notice, he's too mortified with his own abhorrent behavior to realize the boys are plotting their next move. 

"Let's go." Ben calls, heading towards the house, rousing his father when several seconds pass and he still hasn't moved. 

"Ye-yeah-" Dean replies, looking over to Castiel. He immediately regrets it; the boy is looking back at him, eyes dancing, grinning from ear to ear, overjoyed and confident; it makes Dean want him even more.

"Dad!" Ben shouts, saving Dean, once again, from doing something epically stupid. "Are you coming, or what?"

Dean tears his eyes from Castiel, shouts back, "What the hell is your hurry?" Then rushes to catch up with his son. "Change your mind about telling me that you're a Beta, just like your mom?" He teases, stomach churning nauseatingly the further he moves away from Castiel. "Or maybe a big bad Alpha, like your good ole dad?"

"Hmpht," Ben huffs, not falling for the bait, "nice try, pop." He looks over his shoulder, throws Castiel a grin, says, "We're gonna tell you guys, okay. But later. Let us unpack first, get some rest, get something to eat-" and then his stomach gurgles. "Correction," Ben laughs, "make that, eat first, then unpack."

Dean hooks his arm around Ben's neck, pulls him in and they bump temples, "Don't worry, I got that covered." He tells him, stumbling mid-step when he looks back at Castiel. 

Ben laughs and helps Dean right himself. "You okay?" He asks, but he already knows the answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Everything alright?" Jimmy asks, dumping a load of his son's dirty clothes into the washing machine. 

Castiel just shakes his head, chews on a thumb nail, and shrugs, "Yes." 

But Jimmy Novak is no fool, over the past fifteen years, he's learned how to interpret his son's subtle mannerisms. And Castiel's behavior at the moment (chewing his nails and avoiding his father's eyes) is not only unusual, it's completely out of character. 

"You know," Jimmy says, laying a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder, "you can tell me anything, right?" But he's not surprised when he doesn't get a response. "Come on," he huffs, "I'll help you unpack the rest of your stuff."

...

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Castiel insists, more than a little annoyed with his father's smothering; it's been fifteen minutes of non-stop pestering, and Castiel has had enough. "And um, yeah, there is something I want to tell you, but later, okay." 

"Cassie, if something is troubling you, you know I-"

"Dad," Castiel snaps, louder than he intended, but he's anxious to get back to Dean. So he turns his father around, guides him to the door, and gently pushes him out. "I'll be out in a minute." He tells him, and closes the door. 

...

Dean rushes to the bathroom after helping Ben settle into his room. He locks the door, splashes his face with cold water, and curses, "Get a fucking grip, Winchester!" 

But it's easier said than done. 

"What the hell got into me?" He mutters, wondering why he reacted so amorously towards Castiel. It's true he's always loved the boy, and that he's often fantasized about being intimate with him , but he's never given into his urges before. Not like this. Not until now. 

"Damn it..." He exhales, recalling how well he and the boy fit together, how perfectly their bodies slotted against the other's. Dean snorts a bitter laugh; he got such a massive boner from a simple hug. "Sure hope no one noticed." He smirks, dropping his hand to readjust himself, and briefly wondering if Castiel could ever want him in return. After all, he didn't push Dean away earlier, so maybe... 

It's an insane thought, and more than likely a suicidal one, especially after Jimmy finds out, but Dean can't spend the next week with Castiel and not confront him. Dean needs to know, once and for all, if Castiel reciprocates his feelings. 

...

Seconds later, Dean is glaring at the grill; he'd forgotten all about the steaks. Luckily, they're not burned. But they are a little more 'well-done' than he likes. So he puts two more to cook, and takes a seat; he'll give the overcooked ones to the other guys.

He's on his second beer when Castiel joins him.

Castiel is shirtless, barefoot, hair a rumbled mess, and utterly perfect.

"You, um, want a beer?" Dean asks then cringes. Could he be more pathetic? And did he really just offer alcohol to a minor? 

"Maybe after my swim." Castiel replies, tone amused, then he unzips his tattered denim shorts and peels them off.

"Jesus Christ." Dean swears, spitting up beer. Castiel is gloriously naked, and from what Dean can see, which is everything, also at half-mast. 

Castiel smiles, but ignores Dean's reaction. Instead, he bends over, bears his perfect ass to Dean's view, and then inexplicably reaches behind himself, and pulls his cheeks apart. 

Dean moans and his canines grow a fraction longer. He licks his lips, leans forward on his chair and drinks in the sinful sight. Dean's eyes immediately zero in on the boy's glistening hole. It's pink and perfect, tight, puckered and unblemished. Dean's dick hardens, jerks in his shorts, eager to fuck, to knot, and to claim. Dean curses under his breath, locks his knees and prepares to pounce.

But Castiel straightens before Dean can do anything foolish, pulls on his swim trunks, and dives into the lake without so much as a backwards glance. He quickly emerges, shouts, "Woo-hoo!" And spins in place. "Come on in!" He says, cruelly waving for the Alpha to join him. 

Dean palms himself, he can't help it, his dick is so hard it wouldn't surprise him at all if it tore a hole right through his swim trunks. He pants, breathless, and with all thoughts of confronting Castiel forgotten, decides to join him. So he stands, hooks his thumbs under the elastic waistband of his trunks, starts tugging then lower, when Jimmy, then Ben, bound out. 

...

"How's the water?" Ben hollers, walking right past his father and stopping in front of Jimmy's seat. He stands facing the Alpha and steps out of his shorts (dick bobbing temptingly in front of Jimmy's gaping mouth). He smiles, gives himself a few strokes, runs his thumb over the damp head, then leans over the dumbfounded man, and looks over his shoulder. "Well?" He asks Castiel, planting his free hand on Jimmy's forearm, then grinning in triumph when Jimmy grabs him by the waist. 

"Feels great." Castiel replies, all casual confidence, like he didn't just offer Dean a year's worth of masturbatury fodder. He grins to his friend, dives under the cold, dark, water, reappears a few seconds later by the dock's ladder, and climbs out. "Ahh!" He exhales, contented, then announces, "But I'm actually a little bit sleepy. Think I'll go in for a nap."

"But I just put on some steaks." Dean whines, upset to lose the boy's company, his presence, his...scent. It's still subtle, but being in the water has washed away some of the scent blocker. "Please stay." He begs, inhaling and inhaling, lungs filling with a trace of something delicious, something truly special. 

Castiel yawns, stretches his long, slim, body, and indifferent to Dean's protests, adds, "It was a really long drive. Just let me catch a few z's, and I'll be as good as new." He walks to where Dean sits, braces a hand on the Alpha's shoulder, leans over (his erect nipple actually grazes Dean's lips) and grabs a towel. 

"Come and get me..." He tells Dean, dragging his hand teasingly across the Alpha's back, "...I mean," he laughs, soft and suggestive, "when everything's ready." Then turns and walks away, leaving a gaping Dean, in his wake. 

"Gee," Ben says, eyes still locked on Jimmy, dick fully hard and only inches from the Alpha's open mouth, "now I feel like a real heel for sleeping most of the drive over." He shrugs, then gently eases out of Jimmy's grasp. He steps towards the dock's edge, gives himself a few more heartfelt tugs, and dives right in. When he emerges, he hollers, "Hey Mr. Novak, wanna join me?" 

Jimmy growls, leaps to his feet, tears off his t-shirt, and joins the boy. 

Dean's is still staring after Castiel, and he only half heard what his son was saying - this latest encounter with Castiel has once again left him, embarrassingly hard. So he takes a deep breath, wills the fire in his veins to cool and the beat of his heart to calm, and pretends to watch his best friend and son, rough-house in the water.

A few minutes later, erection fully waned, Dean gets up and checks on the steaks. These last two are just right, medium rare and perfect, so he places them on a warming dish and decides to let Ben and Jimmy enjoy the water a little while longer, while he goes inside and gets Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean staggers several steps the moment he walks into the silent house. "What the fuck?" He mouths, wondering when the space got so small. He looks around the room, and sure, it looks the same, but it seems different somehow: the walls closer, the ceiling lower, and full of a perfume Dean has only ever fantasied about. He takes a tentative whiff, and has to bite back a moan. 

It has to be Castiel's scent, Dean just knows it. It's stronger now, sweeter, and Dean's knees buckle. 

He stumbles towards the kitchencounter - hands reaching out to grip the edge for support - and waits a few seconds for the dizzying effects to wear off. But after a long moment (head still heavy) he takes a cautious breath, and gasps, "Cas is a Beta." There's no question about it, and it pisses Dean off. 

"Jesus..." He mutters, how could he have been so blind? Castiel is a Beta, and that's bad, but what's even worse, is the certainty that Castiel wants him too; Dean can still feel the pert peak of the boy's nipple in his mouth. 

"Damn it!" He grits, cursing his miserable luck, tempted to take what Castiel is offering, but knowing it's not right. And not just because Jimmy would most likely kill him, but also because of how disgusted Ben will be with him, if he were to find out. 

No, Dean will curb his appetite and resist Castiel. He's not going to betray his best friend's trust, or embarrass his son. It's just not worth it.

... 

Dean is on his way back to the deck when he remembers the reason he came looking for Castiel, in the first place. "Dinner." He says, but hesitates, wondering if it would be best to just let the boy rest a little while longer; Castiel did claim he was exhausted after such a long drive. 

So Dean stalls, goes to the fridge, thinks about prepping a salad, rinses a few dishes, checks the fridge again, then mentally scolds himself. "I'm being ridiculous." He gripes, he's not going to let Castiel starve just because he pops a knot every time they're in the same room. 

"I can do this." He tells himself, and means it. "I'll just poke my head inside his room and tell him dinner's ready. That's all. No big deal." 

Easy-peasy.

...

Dean walks quietly towards Castiel's room, raises his arm to knock, but stops short when he finds the door ajar. He doesn't think much of it, but nonetheless his heart is galloping a rapid beat. He licks his lips, wonders again if he should just let the boy rest, but then steels himself, and peeks inside. 

He should have turned back.

"No." Dean gasps and falls back a step, only managing to stay upright because of the hand he has clamped tightly around the doorknob. 

This is worse than he feared. 

There is no Beta on the other side of the door, Dean is positive of it. The fragrance he's been inhaling since walking into the house (the same delicious perfume Castiel masked with the scent blocker upon arrival) is from no Beta. It's from an Omega. 

Dean reels from the knowledge, or is it from the headiness of the boy's musk? Either way, Dean intends to find out.

...

Castiel is laying with his back facing the door (body covered by a thin sheet) but he doesn't need to see, or hear Dean, to know that the Alpha is in the same room with him. "Cas..." He hears Dean whisper, and his heart floods with warmth. 

Dean waits to see if Castiel wakes, but instead of leaving when the boy doesn't stir, he locks the door and cautiously approaches the bed. 

"Cas?" He tries again, itching to reach out and touch. Dean grabs his own dick instead, and runs his palm along its hardened length; the silhouette, obscene in the heavily shadowed room. 

Several seconds tick by with still no acknowledgment from Castiel, and Dean begins to wonder, yet again, if he should just turn tail and escape this madness while he still can.

But if he leaves, then what? Go back to his dull existence? No, it's too late for that. There's no returning to his previous life, not after this.

Decision made, Dean announces himself yet again, this time with a low growl, and stands his ground. 

Castiel grins to himself when he hears the wolf's throaty greeting. His plan is working out beautifully, and soon, he'll have everything he has ever wanted. He holds still a few seconds longer; he wants to make sure he has given Dean every opportunity to leave (if he so chooses) then slowly turns over and sighs, "Dean." 

...

Dean rakes his eyes over the long length of boy's body, and whimpers. He didn't mean to make that sound, but his wolf is begging to get closer to his true heart's desire, and won't be silenced. But nevertheless Dean fights it, Castiel is not his Omega to knot and to claim. Not yet, anyway. 

"I, I shouldn't..." He stammers, "I mean...I can't be here." But Dean doesn't budge, he's weak and he wants and his knees lock.

"Then why are you here?" Castiel asks, holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers. 

_To make you mine._ The wolf wants to shout. "Dinner." Dean blurts, actually breaking into a sweat from restraining the animal within. 

"Dinner?" The Omega asks, patting the space next to him. 

"Yeah, it's ready." Dean clarifies, trying his best to stay composed, but it's difficult, the Omega's scent, thick and heady in the small space, is making his head swoon and his dick needy. 

Castiel hums in reply, a soft mewl responding to Dean's earlier whimper. "I am hungry," he states, reaching under his sheet to fondle himself, "but not for dinner." 

Dean's nostrils flare and he bears his teeth, he prods the tip of an unnaturally long canine with his tongue, and grins, large and wolffish. He knows he should leave, but his body betrays him and he inches closer, instead. "Please-" he rasps, begging Castiel to just tell him what to do. 

"Stay wth me." Castiel orders, reading the Alpha's mind, free hand whipping out to grab Dean by the wrist.

"Damn it," Dean growls, hand fisted in Castiel's grasp, "I...we can't. Okay!"

Castiel yanks Dean closer and flings the sheet aside, exposing himself, growling back and holding Dean's hand to keep him from escaping. 

Dean doesn't jerk or pull away; he's not going anywhere. But he does plead for mercy, "Please-" he says, because he can't hold out much longer. "Cas, are you sure you want this? You sure you want...me?" 

Castiel releases Dean's hand, braces himself on his elbows, and for the first time since he and Ben set out on their mission, worries. "Dean," he starts cautiously, voice soft but with a clear edge of authority, "you already know the answer." He wants Dean to figure it out for himself, to come to the same conclusion that he reached when he was just a pup. "You always have." 

Dean opens his mouth to protest, to tell Castiel that he's wrong, that he's clueless as to what a fifteen year old Omega could ever want from him, but then brief flashes of their shared history race through his mind, and all of his protests die on his tongue.

"I..." Dean starts, mind flooding with memories of Castiel as a pup (some of his favorite) and smiles.

"Yes?" Castiel prods, hoping beyond hope that the Alpha remembers just how strongly he has always felt for the older man.

"I...remember." Dean murmurs, smile growing wider when he recalls how the pup would climb onto his lap, pepper his face with kisses, and announce to everyone present, that Dean was his Alpha. Everyone had laughed at the time; they found the pup to be adorable and precocious. Well, everyone except his ex-wife, that is. Lisa was not amused at all, and instead of laughing along with the rest of the adults, she would trade warning glares with the pup, and argue against the child's claim that Dean was his rightful mate, and not hers.

Dean smiles even wider at _that_ particular memory, shaking his head at how vehemently Castiel fought his ex-wife, and how angry she would get at Dean for not standing up for her. 

But Dean couldn't. Even then he knew Castiel was right. That his bond with the pup was truer and deeper than his and Lisa's. "No wonder she left me." He mutters, eyes locked on the Omega while absently stroking his dick through his shorts.

"What do you remember?" Asks Castiel, fear worming its way to his heart. 

"You." Dean answers, free hand reaching out to touch the Omega. "It was always you." 


	4. Chapter 4

This is it; everything Castiel has ever wanted is reaching out for him. 

"Dean..." he whispers, afraid he'll break the spell if he makes too much noise. "You remember?" He asks, hopeful.

Dean nods, mouths a breathless, "Yes." and Castiel reaches back. 

He laces their fingers together and pulls the Alpha closer. "That's a good thing, right." He says softly, and tugs a little harder, places Dean's hand on his bent knee then let's it fall open. 

"Fuck yeah-" Dean curses, mouth watering because of the slick drenched sheet between the Omega's thighs. 

Castiel grins, reaches between his legs, inserts a finger into his hole, pulses it in and out for a beat, then pulls it out and licks it, groaning a filthy, "See what you do to me." And spreading his legs wider.

Dean is on him in an instant, ravaging Castiel's mouth while tearing at his own shorts. He kicks them off, mouths along the sharp cut of Castiel's jaw and kisses a path towards his groin, suckling a nipple and biting bruises on his hip bones before settling between the Omega's bent legs to lap greedily at his hole.

"Oh my god!" Castiel chokes, body thrumming with pleasure, grabbing fistfuls of Dean's hair and holding his head where he wants it.

Dean moans back, sucks and swallows, mouths and stabs at Castiel's hole, spreads the boy's cheeks open with two fingers then dips his tongue deeper; he can't get enough. 

"Yessss-" Castiel gasps, head thrashing from side to side, bringing his knees to his chest, and raking blunt nails through Dean's scalp.

Dean growls his approval, slurps loudly at the freely flowing slick, and inserts three fingers. "Mmm..." He hums, corkscrewing them in and out, stretching Castiel's hole wider, and plunging his tongue deeper.

"Fuck..." Castiel hisses, because it feels so good. But he wants more. "Knot me...Alpha, please."

Dean freezes, murmurs, "Fuck yeah." Then nips at the tender skin between the Omega's legs and gets on his knees. "Cas-" he croaks, voice gritty, rumbly because his wolf is so close to the surface. "Gonna knot you," he warns, salivating, "and fill you with my pups." 

Castiel nods, pants a broken, "Yes..." and starts fisting himself, whimpering when Dean nudges his hand away, and takes over. 

"You like that, baby?" Dean grins, stroking the boy's cock like a real pro. 

Castiel grunts a guttural "Yesss..." Then cries out when Dean bends low, and starts sucking on his balls. Castiel's back arches and his hips still, luxuriating in wet heat and suction, pleasure he never knew existed. "Dean-" he begs, because he wants the Alpha's knot. 

But Dean only sucks harder, runs his tongue the long length of the boy's cock, and takes him into his mouth, sucking, exhaling, then taking him deeper, fingering his pucker, then breaching it, fucking the boy's ass while sucking him off. 

Castiel moans, gasps, he could cum just from this. "Dean-" he calls over and over, he's so close.

Dean mumbles, lips stretched wide around the Omega's length, "You're mine." He says, then pulls off, climbs towards Castiel's plush pout and whisper-kisses, "I'm gonna sink my teeth where everyone can see my mark." 

"Yes..." Castiel gasps, because he wants that too. "Claim me." He begs, surging forward and kissing Dean.

Dean kisses Castiel back, wet and sloppy, he's never been this turned on. "Mate." He growls, devouring the boy's mouth, biting his plush upper lip, then sucking on his tongue.

Castiel growls back, wraps his legs around Dean's waist and pulls him closer, kisses him harder. "I love you..." He gasps, and Dean's movements stutter. He can't believe what he just heard. He can't be that lucky. 

But then Dean's wolf grunts a possessive, "Me too, sweetheart." And takes over, covers the boy's body with his bulkier frame and rolls his hips, giving their dicks the perfect amount of friction. 

Castiel moans, blissed out of his mind, grunting when he feels the tip of the Alpha's dick press insistingly against his pucker, and cursing when its massive girth slowly sinks in.

It's excruciating pain and exquisite pleasure, life and death, and Castiel prays it never ends. "Knot me-" he begs, because it can only get better. 

Dean groans in reply, being inside Castiel is like everything, and like nothing, he's ever experienced; he isn't going to last long. 

"Gonna make you mine." He pants, baring his canines, fucking Castiel so hard, the Omega has to grab onto the his forearms, or risk getting pounded into the headboard. 

"No one else..." Dean rasps, knot ready to pop, "can ever have you." 

"No one else-" promises Castiel, surging forward and biting Dean on the shoulder. He doesn't break skin, but clamps on long enough for the Alpha to change his angle and hit his prostrate. It's more than Castiel can take. "Oh my god!" He cries, and cums, cock pulsing, hole spasming, it's heaven.

"Cas-" Dean chokes, because he's almost there. But the angle isn't right. So he pulls out, flips Castiel onto his belly, grabs the boy's ass, and drives back in. 

They both curse and groan, Dean drapes himself over the Omega's smaller frame, and drops his head onto Castiel's shoulder, baring his teeth. He can hear the boy's heart race, can feel the fluttering of his pulse, and licks his lips; he's going sink his teeth into Castiel's neck and make him his mate.

But Castiel deserves better than that. 

Dean kisses his neck instead.

"Baby..." He exhales, winded, dick thrusting in and out, filling the boy's childhood bedroom with the most pornographic sounds. "I..." He starts, but gets no further. 

"I love you too." Castiel finishes for him, craning his neck and baring his throat.

It's too much. 

Dean's head fills with white noise, his heart swells, he's overcome with emotion, and cums, knotting them together for the next several minutes.

...

A soft whimper wakes him. "Huh?" Dean can't believe he dozed off. He opens his eyes and finds Castiel staring at him. The boy is in his arms, grinning, caressing the side of his face, and Dean panics.

He scrambles away from Castiel, dick bobbing, sloppy with slick and cum. "What, ah...heya, Cas." He stammers, pulling the bed-sheet to his chest. 

Castiel quirks a brow, but keeps on smiling. "Hello Dean."

Dean exhales, drops his eyes, says, "Look, about what happened..." 

"..."

"It was, well..." Dean stupidly chuckles, but stops when Castiel growls. 

"Don't say it." Castiel warns.

"...a mistake."

The next moment Dean finds himself on the other side of Castiel's door and clutching tightly to the boy's sheet. "Really fucked that up." He sighs, and after a minute of staring dumbly at the door, turns and walks to his room.

...

He hops into the shower and grudgingly scrubs off Castiel's delicious scent.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He says, rinsing his mouth with the running water. "The kid just presented. He didn't know what he was doing, not really." Dean fills his mouth again and gargles, but he can still taste the Omega on his tongue.

"And what do I do?" He snorts, resting his feverish forehead against the cool tile, "Knot him."

What a selfish asshole.

...

Dean is still in his room when he hears voices coming from the kitchen. He throws on some fresh clothes, douses himself with cologne, and finger combs his wet hair, secretly wishing he could get his hands on some of that scent blocker the boys were using. 

He gives himself a 'once over' in front of the mirror and sniffs himself, heart plummeting when he can no longer smell the Omega's scent. His wolf whimpers. 

But wait, it's still there. It's faint and mostly undetectable - one would have to be right on top of Dean to sense it - but it's definitely there. A tiny curl of the Omega's precious perfume tightly coiling itself around Dean's heart and settling there.

Dean exits his room with a bounce in his step, and a grin, from ear to ear. 

...

He rounds the corner from the hallway to the kitchen and freezes, it's Jimmy and Ben, they're huddled close together and speaking in hushed tones. 

"S'up, guys." He says, startling them apart. _Weird, but, whatever._ "Ready to eat?" He asks and walks to the other side of the counter, subtly putting as much distance between himself and their flaring nostrils. 

He pulls a bowl of potato salad from the fridge and busies himself by readying the rest of their meal, and if Ben or Jimmy scent the Omega on him, neither comments, much to his relief. 

Until...

"What's with the big smile?" Ben asks, arms crossed at his chest.

Dean almost drops a dish; he hadn't realized he was smiling. "Can't a father be happy to see his son?" He counters, impressed with the smooth deflection.

"Not _that_ happy." Ben points out. 

"Well, I am." Dean argues, hating how lame that sounded. He yanks open a drawer, pulls our a large wooden spoon, and asks, "You want me to serve you, or not?" 

"Sure." Ben shrugs, letting the matter drop. "But gimme a lot, okay. I'm freaking starving." A second later he's by Dean's side. "So, ah, what took you so long?"

Dean jumps, "What?" 

"Before, when you said you were going to get Cassie. What took you so long?" 

"I took a shower, first." Dean answers, not batting an eye. "Is that okay with you?"

Ben takes a bite from the bowl, shrugs, chews, "Why so defensive?"

Dean huffs, walks to the other side of the kitchen, and starts rummaging through the pantry. "You know I don't like cooking when I'm, you know, all sweaty." 

Ben harrumphs, "Yeah, I bet you got all sweaty-"

"From the damn sun!" Dean snaps, tone harsher than he intended. "And for christ's sake, go get dried off, you're dripping all over the place." 

Ben rolls his eyes, grabs a kitchen towel, but doesn't leave. He walks towards his father, instead, opens the utensils drawer and grabs his own spoon. "Smells good." He announces, leaning over the counter and arching his body so that his pert ass (gloriously framed in tight denim) is in full view of the other Alpha across the room. He takes another big bite, hums, "Mm-mm..." And licks his lips. "Sure is yummy." He says, hopping onto the counter-top and sitting with his legs wide open; the snug fit of the denim beautifully highlighting the obvious bulge in his shorts.

From the other side of the room, Jimmy growls, low and predatory, locks eyes with Ben and bears his teeth; he's ready to tackle the boy, throw him over his shoulder, and carry him to bed. 

"Jim, you okay?" Dean asks, nostrils catching the dramatic shift in his scent, but despite all of that, Dean still doesn't look up from his task to notice how flustered (and dangerously aroused) his friend is. 

Jimmy doesn't immediately reply, he's at a loss for words, mortified by his behavior. So instead of answering, he coughs into his fist, clears his throat, manages a raspy, "just a tickle in my throat." And chugs a nearby bottle of water, in one long pull.

Dean frowns, but still hasn't looked up, too preoccupied with his own inner demons to really notice much of anything. 

"Hey pop," Ben says, startling Dean when he's suddenly too close, "What's that smell?" 

Dean's cheeks heat up. "Huh?" He asks, taking a large step back.

But Ben follows him, peeks beneath Dean's shirt collar, and cries out, "Oh my god! Is that a hickey?" Then he laughs and punches his father on the shoulder. "Dad, you dog! Who is he?" 

Dean sputters, pulls away and stumbles back. He snorts, "What makes you think it's a guy?" 

Ben huffs, "Come on, dad, I know you prefer guys." He looks over his shoulder, throws Jimmy a sexually charged wink, and confesses, "I do too."

Jimmy turns red in the face, coughs, runs an unsteady hand through his hair, while Dean gapes and fish-mouths for an answer; he had no idea his son was gay. 

"That's great." Dean finally says, finding his voice. "Ain't that so, Jim?"

The news comes as no surprise to Jimmy, not after the way Ben sucked his brain out through his dick earlier on the deck. "Ah, yes." He agrees, because how could he not; it was the best blow-job of his life. "That's...that's wonderful news." He says, breath catching when his and Ben's eyes connect. "The best news, actually." 

Ben grins at the Alpha, runs a hand procacatively across his flat stomach, then drags it towards his groin, shamelessly tracing the outline of his dick while pinching his nipple.

Jimmy might faint. "I'm just going to go see what's keeping Castiel." He blurts, turning on his heel and fleeing from the room.

Dean does take notice of his friend's odd behavior this time, and again mutters, "Fuck's wrong with him?" But then he shrugs and turns his attention back to his pup. 

His gay pup. 

"So you like men, huh?" Dean grins, then grabs his son by the shoulders and gives him a hug (fierce and heartfelt) adding, "But it's not the the case for me." 

Ben hugs his father back, happy he's taking his sexuality so well, but at the same time wishing the Alpha would do the same for himself. "Come on dad." He groans, eyes rolling dramatically.

"!...!"

"Dad, seriously, stop being so stubborn." Ben shakes his head, exasperated with his father's bull-headedness, but he's used to it (Dean's denial and self-flatulation) and he's going to keep on fighting with him until he accepts his true feelings. "Look, I'm cool with it, okay? You don't have to-"

"Jesus, Ben!" Dean turns away from his son; he wants no part of this conversation. "You forget what your mother's gender is?"

"No." Ben replies. "But I also didn't forget the reason she divorced you-"

"Ben, I'm warning you-"

"-because after I was born, you pretty much stopped having sex with her." 

"Look I never cheated on your mother." 

Dean doesn't deny his son's claim, because it's true. Dean wanted a pup, he was getting older, and got tired of waiting for his 'true mate' (not the he ever put stock into those old fairy tales, anyway) to come along and give him the family he's always dreamt of. So he married Lisa (his on-again, off-again girlfriend) and was happy, or at least content.

"I cared for your mother, okay. And I never cheated-"

"I never said you did." Ben cuts in, squeezing his father's shoulder. "And as far as I can tell," he adds, tone softening, "the only person you ever cheated was yourself." 

Dean swallows hard, fights back tears, he never wanted Ben to know any of this, or worse yet, feel sorry for him.

"Dad," Ben says, eyes full of genuine concern for his father's happiness; there's no pity in Ben's gaze, just love, "it's time you thought about your own happiness."

Dean snorts, Ben has always been too smart for his own good, just like his mother. "Ben...I, it's..." Dean exhales, he's grateful, but has no idea how to reply to any of that. 

On the one hand, there's no way he's telling Ben that being with Castiel would truly make him happy (no, Dean is taking that secret to the grave). But on the other hand, he doesn't want to keep lying to his son either, making up stories about random hook-ups and one night stands, is not the kind of example he wants to set for his pup. 

"Dad?"

Dean knows Ben is waiting for an answer, but he can't bring himself to meet his son's anxious gaze. "There's no one." He says with finality, grabbing a plate and filling it with potatoes. "Here-"

"Seriously?" Ben snaps, waiting for a reply that doesn't come. "Fine! Have it your way!" He throws his hands up, done with his father's bullshit, takes the dish, turns to leave the room, but snarls before disappearing down the hallway, "I can smell him all over you." 

...

Unlike Dean, Castiel takes a hot, leisurely, shower, basking in the afterglow of being knotted. He lathers up, runs gentle fingers over his body, and breaks into a grin whenever they pass over a bruise - his body is littered with Dean's love bites. 

And, also unlike Dean, Castiel doesn't regret rinsing away the Alpha's scent. Partly because of the fucking Dean gave him earlier (no matter how hard he scrubs, the man's scent is now permanently imbedded into his flesh) but mostly because of the plug he inserted the moment he kicked Dean out of his room. 

He prods it now, gives it a tiny tug to make sure it's snug, grinning with satisfaction with how sore his ass feels: from the brutal pounding the Alpha gave him, to the over large dick knotting him for close to half an hour, it's a wonder Castiel can stand at all. 

Castiel steps out of the shower feeling rejuvenated, wipes away the condensation from the mirror, and preens at his own reflection. There's no mating bite, yet, but that's okay, Castiel knows it's coming. 

He's waited all of his life for Dean, so what's a few more hours? 

...

Dean and Jimmy (the other Alpha joined Dean shortly after he heard Ben leave the room) are chopping up vegetables for a green salad, when Castiel joins them.

"Hey, there you are." Says Jimmy, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He passes his hand over Castiel's hair, tucks unruly strands behind the boy's ears, and pats his cheek adoringly. "Sleep okay?"

"Actually, no." Castiel states, turning his gaze on Dean. "I didn't sleep a wink."

Jimmy frowns, tousles his son's hair, and says, "Come on, then. Let's get some food in you." He guides Castiel to the counter, hands him a pile of plates, and tells him, "Go set those up, we'll be out in a minute." 

Dean exhales as soon as the door closes and prays Jimmy didn't notice his internal meltdown. 

But Dean isn't so lucky.

"Hey, you okay?" Jimmy asks.

"Great!" Dean blurts, waking from his stupor and fleeing to the living room. 

"Where the hell are you going?" Jimmy hollers after him. 

"Forgot to get the, ah...ketchup." Dean hollers back, grabbing his car keys, his wallet, and rushing out the front door.

...

Dean jumps into his car, but doesn't start it. "Get a fucking grip?" He gripes, thumping his head hard against the steering wheel. He needs to get away from the Omega, put some serious distance between them so that he can think clearly about everything that has happened since the boy's arrival. 

"You're not going anywhere without me." Castiel warns, leveling Dean with a withering glare through the open window. 

"Okay." Dean nods, chastised, and more than a little aroused by the fury in Castiel's gaze. 

Castiel growls, glowers a second longer, but then hops into the car and straps himself in. 

"Cas," Dean starts, not daring to meet the boy's eyes, "you know we can't. Right?"

"Why not?" Castiel snaps, anger slowly replaced with naked sorrow.

"Because," Dean sighs, just as heartbroken, "you're like a son to me, okay." It's a bold-face-lie, Dean has never had any paternal feelings for the Omega. "And as such," he barrels on, stammering his way clumsily through this cruel falsehood, "we can't, okay, because, because it's wrong, alright. And, also because-"

Castiel has heard enough. "Stop-" he begs, taking Dean's face in both hands and shutting him up the best way he knows how, with a kiss. Several breathless seconds later, he pulls away, and asks, "Just, please stop." 

Dean nods again, licks his lips - they're tingling and sweet as honey, "I will." 

Castiel exhales in relief, he was really worried for a minute there. "So where are we going?" He asks, yelping when the Alpha pulls him in for another press of lips, and bites his bottom lip. "Ow-" he whines, sucking on the puffy flesh, but secretly overjoyed that Dean's Alpha has resurfaced. 

"Don't you worry about that." Dean winks, licking the Omega's sweet saliva from his lips. "I know a spot." 

Castiel grins, spreads his legs, feels the pressure from the plug against the seat's leather, and holds the Alpha's hand the entire ride to their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean drives them to one of his favorite spots, a secluded field in the middle of the woods. It's dense with foliage, boasting towering oaks that obscure the sky with thick canopies, and covered in a thick carpet of moss and soft brush. 

The ideal location to claim his mate. 

He parks, turns the car off, and exhales a breath he's been holding; the long drive has cooled his blood and his doubts have returned. 

"Cas," he starts, hesitant, and Castiel's stomach drops, "I...I don't want to hurt you."

Castiel smirks, but not meanly; they've already been down this road. Still, he can't help but wonder if he's going to have to sexually arouse Dean every time the man has doubts. It's not like it would be a chore for Castiel, but, seriously, come on.

Castiel sighs (here we go again) turns in his seat, feels the plug shift, and has to bite his bruised lip to keep from moaning. He takes a few seconds to compose himself, then parrots, "Hurt me?" 

"Yeah..." Dean says, glad Castiel understands. "I...you know, don't want to." 

Castiel wants to laugh, to snort, to cry; Dean fucked him so hard earlier, it wouldn't surprise him at all if he were suffering from a mild concussion. He shakes his head, that's beside the point, right now his Alpha needs reassurance, and Castiel is going to give it to him. So he wipes the smile from his lips, unbuckles his seatbelt, maneuvers his whole body until he's fully facing the Alpha, and with grave seriousness, states, "If you don't want to hurt me, then be my Alpha."

"Cas, you don't know what you're asking-" 

"Dean-"

"No Cas, you don't." Dean needs Castiel to hear the brutal truth, even if it has to be from him. "You, you're young and I'm too old for you. You can have anybody." He laughs, loud and humorless, finding it more and more difficult to catch his breath in the tiny enclosed space. 

"You're an Omega, for chrissakes." Dean brings Castiel's hand to his lips, kisses each fingertip, then presses the open palm to his forehead. "Cas," he sighs, "you can have the world." 

Castiel smiles, utterly in-love. "Yes, I am an Omega." He agrees, wrapping his fingers around Dean's neck and pulling him in for a lingering kiss. "And I do want the world." He says, eyes searching Dean's face, leaning in to steal another kiss, and drawing it out untill their lungs protest. "And that would be you." 

"But Cas-" 

Castiel straddles Dean, startling him into silence, and starts grinding his ass. He throws his head back and gasps, the plug's tip is rubbing deliciously against Dean's erection, and soon the car fills with the sweet sounds, and aromas, of their mutual arousal. 

They make-out for a long while, grope and fondle each other, and then Castiel swears his unwavering love, tells Dean over and over that he's his whole world, and Dean finally gets it. 

Dean throws the Omega off, presses him into the passenger seat, and looms over him. "Cas-" he starts, studying the boy before breathing out, "you're my world, too." 

This time, Castiel believes him.

...

Dean's knot doesn't last as long the second time they fuck. It's probably because he almost came the second he peeled Castiel's sinfully short shorts from his thighs, flipped him over, and spotted the plug.

Dean had moaned, tugged, then finally pulled the plug out with wet pop. "Fuck, baby." He had groaned, tempted to press his face between the boy's asscheeks when a thick trail of his cum, had seeped out. "M'gonna fuck you so good..." He had sworn, scooping up two fingers worth of the mess to blend with the Omega's slick, shouting out a profane, "Jeezus!" When he prodded the boy's hole, and his fingers effortlessly slipped inside. 

Castiel had cried out too, pushed back for more, and had gotten slapped hard on each cheek, with Dean loudly proclaiming their perfection. "Dean!" The Omega had growled, cursing at the Alpha, but not for the strikes, but because he had dared pull out his fingers. 

But Dean was having too much fun, so he had chuckled, low and dirty, straddled Castiel's bent body, whispered a slew of profanities into the boy's ear, and slammed back in. 

It didn't take long after that - both men were only seconds from climaxing by that point - and reached their orgasm, just a few thrusts from the other.

...

They're laying under Dean's favorite tree now, both blissfully fucked-out, legs tangled, with Dean's knot still holding, and Castiel's body covered in bruises, but still no mating mark. 

The Omega deserves better than that. 

This time it was Castiel that had refused the Alpha's bite, not because he's changed his mind (on the contrary, Castiel's love for Dean grows stronger, by the minute) but because he does deserve better than to be claimed on the forest floor. 

If they're going to do this, and they are, they're going to do it the proper way, with a lengthy courtship, a kick-ass ceremony, and their family's blessing.

...

Dean is a nervous wreck the entire drive to Jimmy's house, knuckles white around the steering wheel. 

"Dean, relax." Castiel says, running gentle fingers through Dean's hair. "It's all going to work out," he promises. 

But Dean is not convinced. 

Jimmy killing him, is one real possibility. But that misery won't compare to losing his friendship. It will devastate Dean.

Still, if that's the price he has to pay to be with Castiel, then so be it. But their joy will be so much sweeter with Jimmy's blessing. 

...

It's already dark by the time they reach the house, both outside and inside. 

"Guess they went out." Dean remarks, flicking on the kitchen light. 

Beside him, Castiel's hums.

"Gives us a chance to eat something." Dean says, already rummaging through the refrigerator. "I'm starving." 

Castiel hums, takes a seat.

"What can I make for you, baby?" Dean finishes pulling out an assortment of lunch meats, trimmings, and reaches for the bread when he realizes Castiel hasn't replied. "Cas?"

The Omega is gazing at him with glassy eyes, and Dean crumbles at his feet.

"Sweetheart," he says, checking the Omega for injuries, "Are you okay?" He asks, dreading that he actually did hurt Castiel in the woods. 

Castiel shakes his head, kisses Dean, and smiles, "I'm perfect."

"Then why the sad face?" Dean asks, about to probe deeper when he hears a loud moan coming from Jimmy's room.

Castiel hears it too, and hums again.

"What's with the humming?" Dean wants to know, confused at first, but then it hits him. Jimmy is with Ben, and Dean's blood runs cold. "That sonofobitch!" He grits, standing to his full height, snarling, and heading towards Jimmy's door. 

A firm hand holds him back. "Dean," Castiel says, stern but indulgent, "do you realize how you're acting?" 

Dean holds still, brow furrowed, he doesn't understand what Castiel is asking. All he knows is that his best friend and his son are...well, up to no good, apparently, and he's going to put a stop to it.

"I'm gonna kill." He vows, furious that this betrayal is going on under his nose. 

"Really?" Castiel challenges, taking Dean by the elbow and easily steering him to his own bedroom. "Tell me exactly why you're going to kill your best friend for doing the exact same thing you have." 

Dean doesn't have an answer for that. He huffs a soft laugh instead, his outrage replaced with a shit-ton of mixed emotions.

Beside him, Castiel hums, cocks his brow at his Alpha, and waits. 

Dean shakes his head; he knows the Omega is right. So instead of barging into Jimmy's room, he scoops Castiel up in his arms, and takes him to bed.

Seems like they won't be the only ones with confessions to make, come morning.


	6. Chapter 6

One Month Earlier:

Ben races into Castiel's room, hops into his bed, grabs the sleeping boy by the shoulder and shakes him awake. "Oh my god!” He shouts, bouncing on his knees. "Cassie, wake up, wake up, wake up-"

Castiel sits up, fully alert, "You too?"

Ben stills, "Yeah." He grins, then takes his best friend's hands, and asks, "When did you know?" 

Castiel grins back, laces their fingers together, and answers, "A few hours ago. I was going to go get you, but..." He shrugs and doesn't elaborate, he knows he doesn't need to explain his reasons to Ben, they both know why Castiel didn't go get him the second he presented; they wanted to announce their results, together.

They spend the next several minutes scenting one another, examining each other's bodies, their dicks (larger than average for their age, and more like an Alpha's than anything else), and inserting curious fingers into each other's rectums. 

It feels good, very good, and soon, they're fucking, twisting and stretching their holes with clumsy fingers, inserting toys they had purchased earlier, tasting their own and each other's slick, licking the taste from each other's mouth, and cumming for the first time, as full blown Omegas. 

...

In the shower, both boys marvel at the subtle changes in their bodies: the smoothness of their skin, the longer length of their limbs, and how freely their slick flows when they're aroused. But it's the burning need for an Alpha's knot that makes Ben fall to his knees, bend Castiel over, and eat him out while jerking himself off. 

He can't get his Alpha's knot in him, soon enough.

...

They fuck on and off all week (experimenting, honing their skills) blessedly undisturbed thanks to the law: any minor about to present is allowed to take that specific week off from school or work (with pay) and do so, with or without assistance, and complete privacy. 

By the end of _that_ week, Ben and Castiel have lost count of the number of orgasms they have had. Yet despite the fact that their climaxes have been enjoyable, they aren't completely fulfilling; sadly, their shared intimacies have left both boys craving for a deeper connection, a more profound bond that only their 'true mate' can provide.

Luckily, they both know exactly who that perfect mate is. 

...

It's the end of the week, and come morning, they'll have to go out and face the real world. 

"Umphft," Ben grunts, naked, flat on his back in their shared bed, legs spread wide and dick hard while Castiel sucks him off, "guess now we get to have what we really want. Huh?"

Castiel hums, licks, exhales then swallows, pulling off to gasp, "Yes." But he sounds bitter, disappointed. 

Ben groans, thrusts his dick into his best friend's mouth, pants, "That's a good thing, r-right?" But when Castiel doesn't immediately reply, he thrusts faster, and prods, "Cassie, man, we're Omegas...we...we got it made." 

"No!" Castiel rasps, swallowing around Ben's length, inserting two fingers into his friend's ass and shutting him up. 

Ben curses, bucks into Castiel's mouth while pushing down on his fingers. But he's not done talking. "This...this is what we've always wanted." He insists, eyes scrunched tight while his dick hits the back of Castiel's throat. "Now we can have any Alpha...argh-" he chokes, breathless, he's going to cum. 

He grabs Castiel by the hair and forces his full length down his friend's throat. "Jesus," he pants, out of breath, "...my dad's gonna love your goddamn mouth." 

Castiel gags, exhales, and tries to pull off, but Ben doesn't let go. He holds Castiel's head in place while he fucks his mouth, rams his dick in and out at a furious pace and finally spills, all the while thinking about someone else.

Ben collapses, takes a few seconds to catch his breath, then looks down between his bent legs and says, "You're turn." He flips over, presents his ass (his hole is still tight, despite the constant fucking) and cries out when Castiel slams right in, grunting and cursing when Castiel starts pounding his ass and every other strike hits his sweet spot; he cums again, soon after.

When Castiel is done, he slips out, pulls off his condom, and rests his head on Ben's ass, gently tracing a finger around his friend's pucker. 

"Hey," Ben says, craning his neck, "I can feel you thinking." 

Castiel exhales, thinks about not saying anything, but in the end admits, "It's just that I want Dean to love me, for me." His voice is small, defeated. He sits up, wraps his arms around himself, and starts rocking, "Not because I'm suddenly an irresistible, 'Omega'." He beats his chest, "But because of...me."

Ben nods, "Yeah." He gets it, he feels the same exact way, almost sad, like he lost a crucial opportunity; he wants Jimmy to want him on his own, not because of his heightened status. Not because nature demands it, but because the Alpha wants him for real. 

They're silent a long while after their shared confessions, each regretting their station, both trying to figure a way around this particular problem, when Ben snaps his fingers and asks, "Hey, you ever hear of scent blockers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
